Karna Island
First mentioned in chapter 1540, when Shi Feng thought of increasing the Magic Crystals gains for Zero Wing. In Shi Feng's previous life, Pantheon had paid a high price to secure the vein. Description Karna Island is located in the ocean and there is a Manatite vein located on it. There is a harsh environment of limited Mana and requirement for Darkness Resistance, due to it only Tier 2 players are able to exhibit their combat power. Monsters Most of the monsters in the ore vein are Demonkin. The Demonkin are Level 65 and above, with the weakest being a Lord rank and the strongest a Level 66 Grand Lord. They normally patrol in a group of 100, and some of them are equipped with Magicbreaking Crossbows. History After receiving the Witch's Sin quest, Shi Feng decided to direct his attention to Karna IslandChapter 1910 Zero Wing vs Miracle (Chapter 1938 - 1946) When Zero Wing arrives on the island, they are able to locate the Manatite Vein and started to kill the Demonkin in the vein. However, Miracle Guild had sent teams of Assassins to follow them, and they were able to inform Thousand Miles about the vein. This resulted in Miracle mobilizing 30,000 guild members, which included 7,000 expert players and 400 Tier 2 players, to surround and attempt to kill off Zero Wing and obtain the vein. When news of Black Flame killing off the assassins at the cave entrance, Miracle started to swamp the island in 100-man teams in order to flush him out. After the teams drew closer to Shi Feng, he took out the Ancient Abyssal Book , and opened an Abyss Passage on the island. Countless spatial tears started to appear in the sky above the island, before merging into a massive black hole, half as large as the island. Darkness energy started to pour of the black hole, when a Level 160 Lord pulled itself out of the spatial passage. Shocked at the sudden appearance, the appearance of another monster and another coming out of passage shook everyone. Thousand Miles started to order a retreat but before most of them would escape, several thousand of players had died. In order to break the seal on the island, Thousand Miles took out a Magic Breaker Scroll and succeeded in breaking the seal. As the experts members tried to teleport away with their Return Scrolls, Shi Feng (Black Flame) had activated his own seal on the island, preventing the Miracle's guild members from escaping. Furious at his actions, Thousand Miles and Silent March threatened him, however that only brought them Shi Feng's disgust. Thousand Miles ordered everyone to attack Shi Feng in order to break his channeling for the seal. Without regard of their well-being, all of the members threw themselves at Shi Feng. In his defense, Shi Feng activated Field, slowing down his assailants and killing them with icicles. Even when Silent March used a Tier 4 Offensive Magic Scroll, she was unable to damage Shi Feng, who had activated the Seven Luminaries Ring (Replica)'s Defense. Once the seal was completed, Thousand Miles decided to save only the experts, choosing to sacrifice the elites and others to save the few, as they cut their way back to the shore. As he was activating the Wind God's Orb, the players around him attempted to defend him from Shi Feng's assault, however they failed to as Shi Feng activated the of Darkness, and used Slash to break the magic barrier and pierce Thousand Miles, devouring his entire HP. Enraged at his death, Nameless Hacker, Silent March and the remaining Refinement Realm experts activated their strongest attacks against Shi Feng. However, Shi Feng was able to block them with the use of Breath and Dragons Slash, and used '''Strike '''to kill Silent March. After losing both their commanders, the rest of the members fled from the scene but they were all killed by the abyssal monsters. The battle only took less than 10 minutes, but 30,000 players had lose their lives. Reference Category:Islands